JLD: Pub Crawl
JLD: Pub Crawl is tier 9 a 2-player operation in the Justice League Dark episode. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for JLD: Pub Crawl under Tier 9 of the 2 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 253 *For the Event Version – look for JLD: Pub Crawl (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. *Minimum Level: 10. Story Zatanna and Constantine are chasing down a lead about a “big time deal” in the Oblivion Bar. Help them out before the trail goes cold. Characters The enemy combat rating is 270. Locations *Oblivion Bar *Rock of Eternity Map Walkthrough Talk to John Constantine, who tells you to ask around the bar if anyone has heard of an occult deal. When you find a patron who has (it is a different demon each time), Klarion is revealed to be the culprit and he teleports away, and curses the patrons to attack you, several at a time. After defeating them, Zatanna tracks Klarion's spell and teleport all of you to the Rock of Eternity. Klarion flees, leaving Teekl to deal with you after enlarging him to giant size. Teekl can pin one of you down as an unbreakable stun - the other player must talk to Zatanna, who transforms them into a giant bird that distracts Teekl. He can also summon several giant red yarn balls that roll around on the ground and trap you if you touch them. After defeating Teekl and more of Klarion's spectral minions, you arrive at the council, which is empty, but a tomb is broken and something stolen. You must find a book on the left side of the empty thrones to help track Klarion. Shazam appears and accuses you of the crime. John Constantine tries to figure out the book in his magic shield, while Zatanna helps you battle Shazam. Shazam fights with brawling combos, and periodically, he and Zatanna would shoot lightning at each other in an evenly matched struggle. He becomes invulnerable, and you must pick up a light and dark energy orb that spawn and smash them near him. This can be quite tricky since Shazam can emit a barrage of sparks that knock you back and force you to drop the orbs. If you fail to do it correctly, Shazam will generate a massive blast of lightning that hits the whole room and deals heavy damage (you get a few seconds of warning beforehand, Shield Powers are useful), and you will have to try again. If you do it right, he will be stunned for a few seconds and becomes vulnerable again. After defeating him, he will agree to help you as long as Constantine returns the book. Rewards *CR 253-285: Source Marks, Daemohedrons, Loot Items *CR >285: Daemohedrons, Loot Items *1 Catalyst (Augments) *Justice League Dark: Small Treasure Box (members/owners only) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections *n/a Feats *A Tangled Yarn we Weave: Defeat Teekl in the Pub Crawl Duo (Normal) without getting caught in the Enchanted Yarn Ball (25 points) *Rock, Paper, Magic!: Defeat Shazam in the Pub Crawl Duo (Normal) without failing the orb energy mechanic (10 points) *School of Hard Knacks: Pub Crawl: Oblivion Bar: Complete the Oblivion Bar instance of the Pub Crawl Duo (Event or Normal) without using a Consumable item or a Supercharge ability. (10 points) *Tougher Than a Fortress: Complete the Rock of Eternity segment in the Pub Crawl Duo (Normal) without getting knocked out. (25 points) Grants title: the Wizard Trivia *It is later revealed the John Constantine stole the Ibistick from the Rock of Eternity, using it to hijack the powers of the Fellowship of the Arcane at the beginning of JLD: Shattered Gotham. Gallery JLD Pub Crawl - Oblivion Bar (4).jpg JLD Pub Crawl - Oblivion Bar (5).jpg JLD Pub Crawl - Oblivion Bar (3).jpg JLD Pub Crawl - Oblivion Bar (2).jpg JLD Pub Crawl - Rock of Eternity (1).jpg JLD Pub Crawl - Rock of Eternity (2).jpg JLD Pub Crawl - Rock of Eternity (3).jpg JLD Pub Crawl - Rock of Eternity (7).jpg JLD Pub Crawl - Rock of Eternity (6).jpg JLD Pub Crawl - Rock of Eternity (5).jpg JLD Pub Crawl - Rock of Eternity (4).jpg Category:Justice League Dark Category:Operation Category:2 Players